


Crazy Love, Wicked Love

by Janique (Aika)



Category: Naruto, Sasuke Uchiha/ Hinata Hyuuga
Genre: Angst, Boys' Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Pairing, F/M, M/M, POV Female Character, Romance, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aika/pseuds/Janique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke suddenly woke up from reality and realized that they can't be together. to stop their relationship, he used Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Love, Wicked Love

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the poor english. this was written years ago so please bar with it until i have the time to rewrite this. Also I really can't remember the whole content of the story so I'm going to read it again and again. I might have labelled this in the wrong tag *A*

SHUUSSHH

"Let's end it here dope. I'm tired of all of this." The kunai he threw, that passed by the fox's side, creates a loud thump on the wood. He saw him unmoved and standing still on the ground, brows knot showing him pissed off of the Uchiha. Just another fight between the two ninjas, a very pointless fight as the Uchiha says.

"hah! Fine then." He said turning around, making his back face Sasuke as he sat on the sandy ground.

His steps echo in his ears as Sasuke steps away, leaving him in complete silence. The last echo of his steps fades fast, as fast as his guilt fanned. The smallest grass got scraped with his almost white fist for clenching it too hard. That pointless fight made his heart ache. For the last second he was there, Naruto suddenly wants to apologize for everything but then he was pretty sure that if he tried to look back he won't see him there, which will make him guiltier.

All he can do now is to scrape those grasses off and curse.

 _What Sakura did not know is that it's not just another cat dog fight. There is a deeper root of it._

…

Time to time I watch his face, during training and missions. I'd thought his teammates are lucky for having him with them. To Sasuke and Sakura, I am a bit jealous of them. Somehow I wonder why they would be that violent to Naruto-kun, especially Sakura-chan, I found no reason at all. Sasuke-kun did nothing that violent but mean sometimes.

Days ago, my gazes turn to someone else other than Naruto-kun. I don't know why and it confuses me a lot. I found myself staring at Sasuke-kun. It is hard to define him and to decipher his thoughts however I manage to see something.

He has a lot of sadness and fear that reflects on his eyes. I don't know since when but, I've been watching him since that day.

…

The clouds grey and air is humid. Sakura-chan ordered dismiss to the two by herself, knowing well that they will just fight again because of a simple misunderstanding. Yamato-sensei was nowhere with Sai-kun today that Sakura-chan take charge of the training.

Yamato-sensei seems to have a lot of trust to Sakura-chan for the two and their training. I, myself agree to that. Aside from that Sakura-chan, know them well, Sakura-chan worked hard under the supervision of the present Hokage. She could be a good teacher too sometimes I guess, but have to adjust her temper.

Later, as the trio separated – Sakura together with Naruto for his aid and Sasuke as always alone walking back to the old compound. It just happened that that time a certain Hyuuga girl watching them from behind the trees with her milky eyes. Her long lashes touched her pale cheeks that were painted with a childish blush just when seeing the Haruno and Uzumaki being so closed. At first she planned that she would run to them and if ever they will ask, she'll say that it's a coincidence. But then she remains to be a failure just by seeing the two like that.

…

She starts to go back to town from the forest after picking some herbs, carrying along is the black umbrella she picked from her closet. It is the old umbrella she got from her cousin a long time ago. He lends it to her and it is sleeping at her closet for almost a month. They barely see each other since she prefer to live on her own away from the main house which her father agreed quickly for an obvious reason, believing that she had learned enough from them. The way the main house looks at her like she's just a piece of crap and nothing important never change. Their top priority is her sister that they believe to be the best that they needed as a family successor. She ought to marry someone and it was written on that white scroll. Before she could enter the ninja academy she was arrange to someone else already. Since she was informed she start cutting her bond to Naruto, it was ordered that she have to obey.

At least it let her breathe comfortably. Being away from the house rules and to her father.

For awhile she stares aimlessly at the puddle watching it collects water from the rain. It becomes a hobby of her watching little things move since her life is boredom. Sighing she resume walking when she's satisfied with the puddle. Nothing she could hear but rain she said to herself. If rain will continue to pour for a week or two, as what most of the weather predictor says, she'll become paler and will look like a ghost. Ino recently told her that she's really pale but then her name was somewhat related to sun. She's making fun of her but it wasn't meant to hurt her. It is that she became a somber, dull and quite distant. Everybody could see that but no one couldn't tell why even herself. It is maybe caused of being alone. Feels like dead.

She was lost in thought thus she bump whoever or whatever is in front. She dropped the umbrella. The pale girl just blinked and stared at it until it turns into a water collector. The wind blew that it sends chills in her body. It wakes her up.

"A-ano…" she shook her head, realizing what she had done. Looking up she met the deep dark eyes of someone she could recognize.

So deep… so dark… bottomless pitfall…

It hovers inside her head again and again. "G-gomen…"

"daijobou? ... Hina-hime…"

" _Finally, I got you back Sasuke." The blond kid said proudly with a smug face. As if he wants to stamp on his best friend's forehead the word "tadaima"._

 _It's been a week that Sasuke was retrieved back to Konoha. From then, Uzumaki had an invisible leash around his neck. That night Sasuke was invited to Naruto's house for dinner and of course the main dish is ramen. They had their stomach full after and a little fun was there. Soon silence filled the room and it chocked Naruto a lot. He tried to cheer the place up most likely cheering his friend up who suddenly shut his mouth staring at the wall that was decorated with thorn scrolls that has a drawing of Sasuke. Before it's his shuriken post, he envied him so much that Naruto drew him there. Sasuke would laugh mentally at it and stay calm as he ignores his friend._

 _Naruto could not catch his attention with his loud voice that he tackles him on the floor suddenly. This might work though. And so they tackle, after receiving hard knocks on their faces from each other they finally stop to catch their breath. Naruto was as ever lazy to sit up that he remain on top of Sasuke, who try to push Naruto off him._

" _Sa…suke…" Naruto said it slowly while he grab on his friend's wrist. His head slowly leave Sasuke's chest into Sasuke's face. Forehead to forehead. The silent raven fought hard not to show any sign of blushing. Naruto look at him eye to eye before his forehead slid to the side of Sasuke's head for his lips will reach his right ear enough. Sasuke remain silent and watch Naruto from the corner of his eye. "Sasuke, your heart is beating real fast."_

" _Ahou, we just tackled that's why."_

" _Iie, its different Sasuke-kun. It's same as mine…" Sasuke could not understand him until… he feels like he's not breathing anymore, literally he wasn't because he can't._

 _Their lips just met, Naruto is taking over him and because of the sudden happening he really doesn't know how to react to this. He is motionless not even breathing but feeling the same lips he had felt before by accident at the academy and his heart is thumping real fast, his stomach got this stupid feelings that feels nice somehow. Later as the process he soon responds to Naruto's passionate kisses and pecks. Their hands start to move, trailing each others face and necks._

 _It's awkward of how they got into that position but at the end of shared kisses was someone's confession. Naruto, he truly loved his best friend and it is not just a love for bond and friendship but a very deep affection and love to Sasuke. On the other hand Sasuke accepts the blond and stayed on the floor for a long time._

…

"Sakura-chan, arigatou. Do you want me to walk you home?" Naruto said with a weak smile. It disturbs her a lot of how he smiled at him. He usually the hyper one who whatever happens could forgot the later storm. Today he is like so out of himself, he's not like himself just after what had happen between Sasuke and him. He's the kind who ignores and forgets small stuffs but why now? He's… different?

"I-Iie, I can manage, I have to go back to Tsunade-shisou first." _Actually I think I am the one who should walk you home by your face right now._ And so Naruto just nod and leave.

Ignore the rain…

Naruto could feel his heart will be crushed more if he did not let the tears pour freely without holding it back. It is raining so it's okay. He could wipe it easily like how he wipes his sweat on his forehead. But he couldn't, for him it is better to hold back for pride than crying. It is different to being a cry baby so maybe for now he'll just forget about it. Think that it was just a bad dream with Sasuke, just like the same old days when he dreamt of Sasuke defeating him again and again. This time he got the worse nightmare or maybe was tricked by some hebi. After all it is a forbidden relationship.

He passed the corner and surprised by what is in the foreground.

"daijobou?" his deep voice echoed on his head. He has his back facing him. _Is it me your-_

He stopped at his pace as his dear faced him revealing a pure china doll between his arms. Innocently staring only to Sasuke. Sasuke continue as his eyes stares back to the one he's holding. "My Hina-hime?"

Hinata clutch on Sasuke's damp shirt, soon her hands moved around Sasuke's waist trying to get some warm from his body since the air blowing hard. What surprise Naruto more is that, Sasuke took her chin and his face slowly hovers over her face. Hinata is like a real doll there just staring at Sasuke. Naruto's eyes widened. "Hina-hime…" that was the last thing Sasuke said before crashing his wet lips on her. Hinata to her submissive form she closed her eyes before Sasuke does, letting him do whatever he wants to her.

Naruto watch from a distance, clenching his fist hard. …. He had lost it. "Sasuke, Yameru… Sasuke! Yameru! Who the heck you think you are?" The blond fox caught the raven's collar and pushed him to the wall. Hinata from the spell she was in wasn't awake yet that she just stands there with blank eyes.

"Hinata… how could you…" Naruto grit his teeth. "How could you use Hinata like that?" Naruto brushed his fist hard on his cheekbone.

"Feh! It's none of your business." He got another hit from Naruto on the other side of his face.

"Since when you own her to call her MY hah?" this time Naruto did not punch him straight to his face but to the wall instead, with his head low.

"Hah! Why Naruto? Jealous? I own her and know her before you do." Sasuke glance at Hinata who is standing still just where she was left. Naruto looked at her too.

Like a doll she is, emotionless and motionless on what she is seeing in front of her.

"She's not… She's not Hinata… Sasuke what did you do to her?" now its Sasuke's turn to hit him. He hit him hard on his stomach, hard enough for him to shut up and fell on the damp cold floor. "S-sasuke you… idiot…"

The raven shed the blood on his lips before taking his doll's hand. He reminds himself that he will surely break her if he did not take him to a warmer place. She is so cold by now. They walked and sometime he will stop just to wrap his arms around her small body whispering that only she could hear and so she'll reply with a weak voice saying his name.

I can't stop laughing at the corner of the room, watching her sleeping quietly. She truly gave herself to me. That time, I could only see her wishing that such agreement between our families does not exist. His father had sent me a group of white eyed men one day, requesting me to come with them. I would want to decline but I have no choice. Even the Hokage's apprentice, Shizune come along. She really doesn't trust me. Hah that old hag.

I saw her eyes getting wider as his father read the content of the contrary. Both head of the Hyuga and Uchiha had signed and today is the day he had to announce the whole of the agreement. When I was younger I really have no idea of why would I have to see a frail Hyuga. I just thought it is because both clans had a meeting and both of us have something to do with it.

" _Uchiha Sasuke, we have one word. We are offering our heiress as what is said in the contract. You who to be her future half have to treat her well." I let it register inside my head but never cared for it. To not to give a lot of burden to me they had promised to at least provide our needs. It will worry me less for having another someone inside my households. Hinata will just do her part as a wife. Will cook, will clean, and will leave me alone. I'm sure of it. Father just gave me the right woman I just need. To be honest I find her pretty as well so I really don't have to mind anything about her._

" _Uchiha, do you understand?" The elder man that looks like the head of the family, asked. I nod my head to be dismissed._

 _Marriage will not be announced to public until a week after the wedding. It will be held privately hence it doesn't matter that much if the public will be shocked. Though the whole thing bothers me much, that horny blond remains inside my head. We were together for almost a month and only us knows our relationship. Wonder how would he react to that? hah! He really made me an idiot like himself. Hinata, If ever she knows everything about our relationship… what will she say?_

 _  
**Stupid me. I have to be normal again.**   
_

Her eyelids start to move. She's waking up already. _Be normal._ I stare at her face… body. Her nice figure was visible to her damp shirt and skirt. Weeks ago I see her changed a lot. Aside from being distant to the former rookies, her style changed as well. She left her old jacket and pants at her old room. The older women from her old house said that she needs it not. Hiashi, that old man said, as I overheard, she'll stop being a ninja. Hinata preferred to smile and nod rather than cry and slam the door of her room. She readied herself.

 _I need this to be normal._

I pull Hinata's light body into a hug, waking her up completely. Her feeble voice began to state something that is unheard by me. I mind not to understand what she's mumbling on my neck. All I want to do is to feel her to stop my wrecked brain from thinking of the other man who made me feel loved. _I'll feel the same thing for you too right Hinata?_

 _I have to stop my stupidity. He can't help me._

"Hinata, we are going to marry each other a month from now. Tell me, can you really give yourself to me?" It did not take long for me to receive her answer. Her answer is clear and I am sure that it wasn't caused by any spell I put on her. The jutsu must have stopped when she fell asleep. I stopped the warm hug and left her sitting on the tatami.

She smiled at me and stood from where she is sitting. "Sasuke-kun, I have to go back now. Sorry for the trouble."

"You sure you can go by yourself?" I said before she slid the door open.

"Hai, ittemaimasu." Hinata smiled warmly. My chest churns because of guilt. That makes me realize, I just used her to make him jealous and be sorry for what he did. I used her too much.

"Hinata, why?"

She got what he meant and so she smiled again. "I have to love you."

"Yeah, it's because of the agreement."

"Iie." Sasuke's heart skips. "Before I know it, I'm…" she blushes and gulps. From this reaction she feels alive again. She had forgotten about her childish crush to Naruto but since the agreement is announced and was pushed to her to accept it, she only gives her attention to Sasuke.

"Before you know it?" Sasuke blinked at the cut statement.

"…I'm st-starting to l-like you." She muffled on her palms, covering her flushed face. She only knew a few about Sasuke. She did not know how he would react. _Will you shout at me or laugh at me?_

 _I'm so embarrassed. Why? Why would you like me?_ My arms move on its own, again pulling you to a warm hug. _You're lucky. I would have laugh at you if you're not the kind that suits me._ "Stop saying things. I'm confused."


End file.
